


The Other Woman

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Category: 5h - Fandom, Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Brief Sexual Content, F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and Lauren can't stay away from each other despite the fact Lauren is already taken by Camila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall for the past hour or so while waiting for Lauren to come over. I've spent so much time trying to look a hundred percent perfect for her; I curled my hair, put on a full face of makeup, some expensive lingerie and my black silk robe. 

I had a beautiful setup for us in my living room. I decorated with vanilla spice scented candles, fresh flowers and some wine a friend of mine brought as a housewarming gift. I assumed Lauren was still at her house, with Camila. The jealousy begins to brew and I remember every time I heard _'it's really over between us, I swear!'_ or _I just can't break her heart like this! It's not easy to tell her that I love someone else!_ and the most popular - _'Please just give me time.'_

Lauren and I have been 'together' for the past year behind Camila's back. Lauren has been my best friend for a long time and she would often come to me for advice or just to vent about her rocky relationship. One day, she unexpectedly came over crying and babbling a lot of nonsense and spanish but I recall the last bit clearly - _"I love her so much and I can't understand why she'd do this to me. How could she do this to me?"_ I remember wrapping my arms around her then looking into her stained but still mesmerizing green eyes, realizing at that moment after all this time, I was _in love_ with Lauren. My first love was my best friend. I slowly wiped her tears and wasted no time putting my lips on hers, loving the feel of another woman's lips on mine for the first time ever.

My cheeks warm at the memory and I hear my door open then shut. "Baby?" I take in her lovely voice. She sounds so happy. 

"I'm in the living room, Lolo." I called, returning the same tone. She appeared in front of me like a dream, an illusion really. I've never seen a girl so beautiful, so wickedly radiant. Her dark waves cascaded over her pale bare shoulders as she walks closer to me. Her skirt rides up some coming down the small steps, showing me those beautiful thighs that drove me so fucking crazy. She was now at eye level with me and those green orbs in this lighting made me absolutely breathless. 

"This is beautiful, baby." She complimented, with that angelic smile that only makes me want to kiss her until the end of time. She runs her hand through her hair before taking a sip of the wine I set out earlier. 

"Thank you. I tried." I blush, taking a sip as well. "So why were you so late?" I ask playfully. 

"Well, uh, Camila had just held me up for a little while. All kinds of tour stuff and then her questioning me about where I'm going so late, blah blah blah." She awkwardly stated before taking a sip. I sighed, not wanting to hear her name anymore. I mean, don't get me wrong cause she's a wonderful girl but I just don't want her with Lauren anymore. I've always thought it was supposed to be us two in the end, even if I didn't realize it at first. "_________." Lolo apologetically says my name and I feel some tears pool into my eyes. 

"Um. It's okay. I'm okay, Lolo." I look away, embarrassed that this time I'm actually about to cry in front of her rather than by myself in my bed when she leaves me right after having sex. 

She puts her glass down and crawls toward me. Her eyes glowing bright as she looks directly at mine. She is 'apologizing' to me in the way she does best. She grazed her fingers through my detangled hair as she put her soft, lips to mine. Her cinnamon flavored mouth moves in sync against my desperate lips, sensing how much I craved to be the only love in her life. 

"Mmh baby .." I quietly moaned, pulling away from her to catch my breath for just a second. 

"Let me see you, _________." I giggled like a schoolgirl on the inside, loving when Lauren uses my nickname. I quickly stood for her, dropping my robe and exposing my black lingerie covered body. "Wow, you're too pretty." She purred. 

Lauren rose to her feet, slowly running her fingertips over any exposed skin she could. "Such a beautiful girl." She muttered, eyeing my exaggerated chest. Her hands grasped them and I hold my breath, loving her soft touch. "Your skin is so soft, ________. God, I love your ass so much." She groaned lowly, gripping it tight in her small hands. I wrapped my arms around her neck inhaling her honey like scent. I wanted to keep her like this for as long as I could but I knew deep down that I was finally comprehending this wasn't fair to me nor to Camila. Her hand slid into my underwear and at that point, I had enough. 

"Lauren." She ignored me and continued rubbing my clit. 

"Lauren." I repeated, more shaky this time as she was making me feel good, as always. I figured it was time to stand my ground this time. 

"No, Lauren, stop!" I said sternly as I shoved her away from me. She looked hurt and I knew that she knew what this conversation would be about as we've had it a thousand times. 

"Lauren, you need to tell Camila about us." I said, probably for the five hundredth time. Lauren rolled her eyes and just shook her head, looking away from me and staying silent. I waited for a few minutes, giving her time to think and speak but she never replied. She just ran her hands through her hair and refused to look me in the eyes. 

"You need to tell her or I will." This new statement had her eyes attached to mine instantly. The glare was so vicious. She's never looked at me like this before. We've never even had a serious fight before but that soon would change. "I mean it." I say, not letting her off the hook so easy this time. I wanted a change. I deserved it.

"What the fuck _________? Why do we keep having the same conversation? I told you to please give me time to do this. Why do you insist on being so fucking selfish?" That pissed me off to the fullest extent. She had no reason to be angry with me when she's the one who has done nothing but consistently give me empty promises and as far as selfish goes? I wasn't the one who had somebody waiting on me. 

"You can't call anyone selfish when you keep saying shit like 'give me time, give me time' when I've given you a whole year to tell and end things. I love you but I can't do this anymore. I hate knowing that you always have someone that's not me. I hate how you always leave me and I'm so fucking tired of how you always use sex to persuade me to stay with you when you know I'm unhappy." I emotionally rant. Lauren sits and listens intently before slowly gathering her things and putting on her shoes. 

"You know what? I don't have to sit and listen to this. You knew what this was from the start. You wanted me and you got me but just not the way you wanted. Don't try to act like I'm the only person at fault here. I don't want to leave her. When were you going to understand that? When was it going to get through your head? If you're giving me an ultimatum, I'm choosing her." She aggressively spoke as she walked towards the door. I sadly followed her, unable to believe my ears. 

My heart shattered completely. My best friend was my first heartbreak. "But how could you say that to me? After all this time? I love you and we're supposed to best friends. You've told me so many lies-" 

"I know. I'm sorry for lying to you. But I do love you too. I just can't do this. Us, I mean." She explained. "There's no way I could ever leave'Mila. We just have too much invested. This was a mistake and I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner." She sighed. "I um, I really want us to move on from this, ________." She said quietly before she left and all I can do is watch her walk out of my apartment, leaving me all alone once again.


End file.
